


No Title

by Chris_Starsong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong
Summary: 吉恩很关心安度因。
Relationships: Genn Greymane & Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 3





	No Title

**Author's Note:**

> 在安度因伪装离开暴风城去看他父亲牺牲的地方之后发生的事。

吉恩亲自将安度因护送回了暴风城。

脱下一身脏兮兮的伪装斗篷，安度因又变回衣着体面的暴风城国王，但无论如何，圣光也拂不去他脸上的疲惫。他手中一直紧握的萨拉迈尼像是和圣光共鸣一般散发着光芒，尽管只剩下一把，它所蕴含的力量依旧不减。安度因托着长剑，轻轻放置在绒毯覆盖的桌面上，脱下手套，手指极其缓慢地抚摸起伤痕累累的剑身。

吉恩能看出安度因手指的微微颤抖，他当然能。不仅仅是因为他锐利的视觉，更是因为他对这位国王的了解。瓦里安成为国王时比安度因要小些，但没几年他就成长为能够独当一面的家伙了；而安度因，吉恩几乎见证了他的长大，背着父亲独自前往南方大陆之类的冒险事情吉恩可没少听说，他的勇气值得赞赏，但过于乐观的和平主义却是狼王所不能接受的，因此他在吉恩眼里从来就是个天真的孩子。

然而，这个孩子终于也到了不得不成熟的时候了。

安度因已经尽自己最大努力了，吉恩相信这一点，他甚至没有看到安度因眼眶里有抑制住的泪水，那些痛苦一定是在他独自一人时全部发泄干净了，非常理智的做法。

坚硬如萨拉迈尼，其剑身也遍布着大大小小的划痕，指腹抚过这些凹凸，安度因仿佛能看到父亲是如何用剑挡下迎面而来的攻击，又狠狠地穿透恶魔的身体将其杀死，这样的动作重复了无数次，直到他倒下。他咬紧嘴唇，也重复起他一路上都在做的动作——咽下噎到喉头的悲伤。

吉恩的叹气声成为沉寂许久的房间中的第一个声音。“那里太危险了。下次别这样了。”

“……我知道，对不起。但我必须得这么做，我得明白我在做什么，我该做什么。”安度因的声音不大，但充满坚定。

安度因一定是听见了他和维纶说的话了。吉恩又叹了一口气。他的确不想看到这位年轻的国王因为瓦里安留下的罗盘而悲痛得不能自已、对其他事不管不顾，但同样的，他也不想让安度因走到和他近乎一样的位置，一个离死亡极其近的位置。安度因是他的国王，也是如同他孩子一般的存在。利亚姆再也无法继承他的王位了，安度因却不得不在这个尚且年轻的时候登上王座，参与这场关乎整个艾泽拉斯的战争。他们两人的命运迥然不同，却都残酷不已。吉恩绝对不能让安度因像瓦里安那样在最前线和他共同战斗，他发誓他不会。可未曾知晓士兵们是如何战斗至最后一刻的国王，又怎么能理解自己所担负之重？这个问题困扰了他很久，终于在今天得以解决。

“你能明白就再好不过了。”半晌，吉恩只得如此说道。他知道他拦不住安度因，瓦里安也未能拦住过，但如今的安度因一定清楚哪里才是最需要他的地方，无需多言。

“……圣光为我描绘了一切，那里当时的场景。”安度因缓缓道，指尖在剑柄的宝石上停留，“我不想再看到这样的无谓牺牲了……”

回想起那时的情况，吉恩心里也是一沉，他走到安度因身边，手搭在年轻人此刻强撑着的肩膀上。“没有人愿意看见，安度因，那是一个精心策划的陷阱，让我们认识到了燃烧军团有多狡诈。……我绝不会让这种事再次发生。”

吉恩目光落在桌上，萨拉迈尼边上，放着那封皱巴巴的信，以及嵌着安度因儿时照片的罗盘，指针微微转动。轻柔而心疼地，吉恩将安度因搂进怀里，安静地聆听着抽泣声。


End file.
